Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
CHAPTERS 1. Opening Logos 20th Century Fox Lucasfilm LTD. 2. A New Hope A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away… A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity. Episode IV A NEW HOPE It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy… 3. Imperial Boarding Party The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN PASSAGEWAY An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo (R2- D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way. C-3PO Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness! Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door. C-3PO We're doomed! The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand. C-3PO There'll be no escape for the Princess this time. Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. C-3PO What's that? EXT. SPACECRAFT IN SPACE The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. An explosion hits near the robots. The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a frenzied panic. 4. Artoo's Mission A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance. THREEPIO Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you? A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke- filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen years old) stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion. THREEPIO At last! Where have you been? Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance. THREEPIO They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what! Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him. THREEPIO Wait a minute, where are you going? Artoo responds with electronic beeps. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord. IMPERIAL OFFICER The Death Star plans are not in the main computer. Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain. VADER Where are those transmissions you intercepted? Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat. VADER What have you done with those plans? REBEL OFFICER We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah… This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission. VADER If this is a consular ship… were is the Ambassador? The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops. VADER Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive! The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her. TROOPER There she is! Set for stun! Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body. TROOPER She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner. INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod. THREEPIO Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.. Artoo beeps something to him. THREEPIO: Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you. Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform. THREEPIO: Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there! Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod. THREEPIO: I'm going to regret this. INT. IMPERIAL STARDESTROYER On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft. CHIEF PILOT: There goes another one. CAPTAIN: Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited. INT. LIFEPOD Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy. THREEPIO: That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here. Artoo beeps an assuring response. THREEPIO: Are you sure this thing's safe? 5. Vader Confronts the Princess Coming soon! 6. Lost in the Desert Coming soon! 7. Land of the Jawas Coming soon! 8. Droids for Sale Coming soon! 9. In the Garage Coming soon! 10. Lars Family Dinner Coming soon! 11. Binary Sunset Coming soon! 12. Attack of the Sand People Coming soon! 13. Meeting Old Ben Coming soon! 14. "Your Father's Lightsaber" Coming soon! 15. Leia's Message Coming soon! 16. The Death Star Coming soon! 17. "Torched Homestead" Coming soon! 18. Luke's Decision Coming soon! 19. Mos Eisley Spaceport Coming soon! 20. The Cantina Coming soon! 21. Han Solo Coming soon! 22. Cornered by Greedo Coming soon! 23. Death Star Destination Coming soon! 24. Jabba the Hutt Coming soon! 25. The Millennium Falcon Coming soon! 26. Alderaan's Fate Coming soon! 27. Lightsaber Training Coming soon! 28. "That's No Moon..." Coming soon! 29. Secret Compartment Coming soon! 30. Planning the Escape Coming soon! 31. Wookee Prisoner Coming soon! 32. Rescuing the Princess Coming soon! 33. Into the Garbage Chute Coming soon! 34. The Trash Compactor Coming soon! 35. The Walls Close In Coming soon! 36. Deactivating the Tractor Beam Coming soon! 37. Back to the Ship Coming soon! 38. Obi-Wan Vs. Vader Coming soon! 39. The Fighter Attack Coming soon! 40. "They Let Us Go" Coming soon! 41. Arrival on Yavin 4 Coming soon! 42. Rebel Briefing Coming soon! 43. Han's Departure Coming soon! 44. Luke and Biggs Coming soon! 45. Assault on the Death Star Coming soon! 46. Trench Runs Coming soon! 47. "Use the Force, Luke" Coming soon! 48. A Hero's Welcome Coming soon! 49. Medal Ceremony Coming soon! 50. End Credits Coming soon! Category:Star Wars Category:20th Century Fox Category:Lucasfilm LTD. Category:1977